You're my world
by nickdisney
Summary: The day Austin Moon met Ally Dawson was the day he would never forget. It just took a while to figure out their true feelings. (Set at "Relationships and Red Carpets). So in other words, their lovesick thoughts throughout the episode! Please review :) Thank you


**Hey guys, this was a story I've been thinking about for a while. But I just needed to find the right words. I honestly have no idea what this is. So here it is! I own nothing.**

**PAST**

This was it, his Sophomore year. _Austin Moons' _Sophomore year. It was the year of new beginnings, relationships, and grades. Austin wanted to make this school year worth living. He wasn't looking or even expecting anything special. But he was wrong. Very wrong. He didn't know that not long from now, his life would change forever. For the good of coarse.

"Austin!" A familiar voice call. It was his best friend, Dez. Austin ran up to his red-head friend.

"What up buddy?" Austin asked excitedly. Dez shrugged.

"Nothing much," his eyes suddenly widened. "except I finally convinced my dad to get me a new camera!" he exclaimed, yelling in his face. Dez had been begging his dad for a new camera as long as Austin could remember. He knew his friend loved filming; and one day wanted to be a director. "I can't wait to try it out!" He continued. "How was your summer?"

"It was good. I went to a Bruno Mars concert." Austin said. He honestly didn't really do anything either than that. Austin felt a stab of jealously when Dez was telling him all about his awesome summer.

Suddenly, the whole world stops. It only seems as if Austin could just hear only a small portion of what Dez was saying. It was like what he was saying didn't make any since. Because something he saw was taking all of his attention.

It wasn't something, it was someone. It was a girl. A girl he never saw before. She had her face in a book, every once in a while looking up to make sure she knew were she was going. Austin continued to observe. Dez didn't notice. He was too caught up talking about his vacation to Hollywood. But Austin didn't hear a single word he was saying. He never felt the way he did in his life. She was beautiful to him. He was still adjusting to these new feelings. They felt... good.

She went to her locker, which ironically was across from him.

For a split second their eyes locked. Austin's heart skipped a beat. He quickly looked away. She went back to her locker.

"Austin?" Dez said gently. Austin quickly shook his head nervously; putting his hand on his neck.

"U-uh y-yeah! I'm still here. G-go on." He stuttered. Dez turned around. The read-head finally realized what was going on. Austin had his eye on a _girl. _Dez looked at Austin- then at the girl- then back at Austin and gave him a creepy, more like evil smile.

"You like her! Don't you!" Dez pointed at the blond accusingly, still smiling.

"No!" He protested loudly.

"Riiiiigggghhhhtttt." Austin rolled his eyes.

"I just want to..." he trailed off, looking for the right words. "know her." he whispered. Dez looked at him with pity.

"What if I helped you?"

"Help me? I'm Austin Moon! I can get any girl I want to." He was right. Last year he dated a lot of girls, but let them go after a week. But this girl was different. There was something about her that made him feel sensation throughout his body. But he had a feeling he was trying to convince that more to himself. He didn't expect to get this one right away. Perhaps he had to let her come to him.

...

After a long day of rules, Austin went to hang out with Dez at the mall.

"Ooo a music store!" Austin shouted as he went inside, Dez following more slowly. He knew how much his friend loved music. Music was Austin's life. The music stores name was "Sonic Boom."

Austin walked in excitedly. He was amazed by the store. It was full of guitars, keyboards, trumpets, flutes, drums, and much more. There was s much. Austin felt like he was in heaven. As Dez caught up with him, he saw someone familiar. It was her, the girl from school.

"Austin." Dez whispered. He ignored the red-head, continuing to look in fascination. "Austin!" Dez tried again.

"What?" Austin turned to the red-head, more harsh than meant to.

"It's her." He whispered. Austin looked wide-eyed at the brunette girl from school. The tingling sensation went through his body. As it did when he saw her at school. Why did she make him feel that way? And why did it feel good? Austin quickly exited the store, trying to hide his face. Dez tried it too, but not quite as successful. He almost knocked down a drumb set. Austin quickly grabbed his friend by the ear. What else could he do? At least he didn't knock it down.

But he had to give Dez credit for warning him about the girl.

Days had past since Austin went to the music store. Austin continued to observe the girl, thinking one day, one day, they would meet and change each others worlds forever. All he needed was two corndogs and Dez's camera.

**PRESENT DAY**

Ally's POV

Have you ever hated someone but at the end, couldn't help but love them? That was Austin. He swept me off my feet. It's hard to explain. Its like, when I met him, my heart was taken. The strange feeling of butterfly's came over me when Austin was trying to 'fun me up.' It _was _fun. Even though my dancing wasn't too good at that time, and it still really isn't. But I'm learning. I have the best teacher in Miami. The butterfly's didn't flutter away. Not until I realized we were meant to be together.

The day he told me he loved me, I could barley speak. I'm surprised I can even get out _"I love you too Austin! _without crying. Austin Moon loved me. Me! 'Ally the nerd' I call myself. I never thought of a time I felt so lovesick. Not even with Dallas. Remind me again why I even liked him? I was excited, surprised, happy, and all of those emotions at one time is the best feeling in the world. I felt alive. I can't believe he gave up his life for me. His life was music. His career. How could I be more important then that? I was thrilled that Austin would be with me living my dream. We will be closer then we've ever been. Although I knew it wasn't the best idea to pack a bunch of books to read on the bus that he wants nothing to do with.

I had the best feeling when he said he made the right choice, and it was me! He hugged me. I had to hug back, no one can resist a hug from Austin Moon. Especially me. I felt a small smile appear on my face. It was a small hug, but it felt longer. And that was a good thing. I felt as if we were in our own little world, like no one could hurt us. I've felt like that with all of out hugs, fitting perfectly like a puzzle. We've hugged so much I've lost count. But I do know one thing for sure- All of them were perfect. Even the first one, telling him I loved him because he found my book. And I'm grateful for that. What would I do without that book? All my songs are in there; not to mention my _feelings._

The thing about heartbreak. It was the most horrible feeling I've had. Even worse than losing my book. I never meant to hurt him. But I knew I would; and I know I did. I tried my best to act like everything was okay; just smile my way out by saying we would still be friends, best friends. That was a fake smile. I knew it wouldn't help our situation. I wanted to be much more then that. We both did. I wanted there to be an us without any problems. I could never, not even to this day, get over the fact that it looked like he was about to cry when I said we weren't meant to be. It's like I was lying straight through my teeth. The thing that hurt me the most was he told me he didn't want to lose me again. _Again?_

At first his words didn't really make since to me; but then I realized what he meant. He lost me to other guys. But I don't care about them anymore. 'Cause Austin is the only guy that I really care about and I know he cares about me. Heck, we love each other. He also lost me when he went on tour. But I didn't tell him about the day I imaged I jumped into his arms and he spin me around because that would be embarrassing. Plus I imaged he was the mail man, so that would make it worse. I also saw him as other people that I would rather not want to bring up. But what I realized was when he lost me, he got me back.

The funny thing was- even if we tried- we couldn't stop loving each other. I couldn't help but take his hand while I was reading. Or hug him. We were timeless. I don't even know if Dez knew what was going on at the time. I mean, he asked what we were doing. The main question that came to my mind was _why?_ Why would Jimmy not let us be together? How could he not understand love? He has a daughter. I guess my feelings aren't important to him. But that's okay. Austin will find a better producer that will respect our relationship. I hope so. I want us to both live our dreams, together. We're meant to be. I know we are, and will forever be.

Austin's POV

You know, I never expected Ally to be the love of my life. But man, I was wrong. I guess I didn't really know what love was until I met her. Its 1 love was just a word until I met her. My parents always told me stories. Stories about how they met. I didn't care about those stories then. But I realize without love, what's the point of any of this?

Dez told me that. It took me a while to figure out what it actually meant. Sometimes Dez can actually make since if you take the chance to hear what he has to say. Hey, I've known the guy basically all my life. I should know. I'm really going to miss him. But he's with his love right now, as well as me.

Anyway, back to Ally. The moment I got to the red carpet event, I see my beautiful girlfriend. I stutter through my words, because beautiful doesn't _begin _to describe it. I actually manage to keep the drool inside my month this time, unlike prom.

She was more important then my own career. I don't see how anyone can look in her beautiful eyes and not love this girl. Look at me, I love her; and that's never going to change because what we have is timeless. The moment I got on stage, (even though I didn't win) I knew I had to just say it; get it of my chest. I've been keeping it for way to long. What Dez said got me thinking. What was the point of keeping my career if Jimmy doesn't except that I have a girlfriend? When will he understand I'm not letting her go for some fangirls or whatever? I guess I was just afraid the brunette would reject me. But the moment she told me she loved me back and kissed me, I realized how wrong I was. She had an absolute adorable look on her face it the time. Her face was scrunched up, smiling; shaking a little from excitement before she ran up the stage.

I know that I was throwing away my career, but if Jimmy couldn't take our relationship seriously then he's not worth having as a producer. I need someone to take that seriously. Because love is a serious, amazing thing to hold on to as long as you can. Not something that you can just throw away. It doesn't fade over time. I think it was wrong for him saying we couldn't be together. He was basically saying he doesn't care about my Ally's feelings. And that hurts me as much as it hurt her.

I thought that Jimmy would get it. I guess I was wrong, way wrong. With that being said, I had to make a choice. It was either my career; or Ally. As much as I loved my career, I had to chose Ally. There was always going to be another producer, but there will never in my life be a girl as special as Ally. I wasn't going to risk losing her _again. _Yeah, again. I've lost Ally to Dallas, Elliot, Gavin, and even on tour. But I remember her telling me those guys don't matter to her anymore. And that's a relieve. But she wouldn't believe how much I cried over her when she didn't come with us on tour. But yet I still understood and respected her decision.

But I never told her how much I cried my eyes out late at night when everyone feel asleep. How much days went by, wishing I could be with the person I loved; all the days I faked a smile to my fans, but my biggest one was miles away.

But not to dwell on the past. Ally is mine now. And that will never change because we know that we have love in our relationship. And that's what is most important.

**So... Yeah! That was my story. So what do you think? It's pretty much their lovesick thoughts about loving each other. At least to me. Please review! :)**


End file.
